my_scratchpad_wikiafandomcom-20200214-history
Santa's Little Engine (DVD)
Santa's Little Engine is a US, UK, AUS, Canadian and Thai DVD featuring four episodes from the seventeenth season. The US DVD features one additional episode from the thirteenth season, and the UK and AUS DVD features three additional seventeenth season episodes DescriptionEdit US/UK/AUSEdit Ho Ho Ho! Thomas is full steam ahead as a Really Useful Reindeer, saving the day by guiding Santa's sleigh straight to the Sodor Christmas celebration! When snowfall transforms the Island of Sodor into a winter wonderland, Thomas discovers that being safe is the best route to Christmas fun. Percy makes everyone's Christmas wishes come true and Gordon discovers his friends' special skills are the gifts that keep on giving, all year long! Thomas delivers the true spirit of the season as Santa's Little Engine! EpisodesEdit USEdit #Santa's Little Engine #No Snow for Thomas #The Frozen Turntable #The Missing Christmas Decorations #Snow Tracks (re-narrated) UK/AUSEdit #Santa's Little Engine #No Snow for Thomas #The Frozen Turntable #The Missing Christmas Decorations #Too Many Fire Engines (Separate from the main feature) #Henry's Hero (Separate from the main feature) #The Phantom Express (Separate from the main feature) Bonus FeaturesEdit USEdit *Sir Topham Hatt's Frosty Friend Game from Merry Winter Wish *Guess Who? puzzles - Rocky, Sir Topham Hatt and Thomas UK/AUSEdit *Calling All Engines! - Thomas and Gordon * *Mr. Perkins Story Time - The Flying Kipper * *The Earl's Quiz - Toby's New Whistle and Tickled Pink * *Mr. Perkins Postcard - Ulfstead Castle * *Who's That Engine? - Percy *Really Useful Certificate (DVD ROM Print Off; Awarded from "The Earl's Quiz" and "Who's That Engine?") (*Followed by an episode; US) TriviaEdit *This is the second Australian DVD to feature Mr. Perkins. *The music heard in the main menu of the US release is an instrumental arrangement of We Wish You a Merry Christmas from the UK version of Thomas and Percy's Christmas Adventure. *In a Mr. Perkins segment, the illustrations of The Flying Kipper from the Railway Series book Henry the Green Engine are used. *This is the final Christmas themed episodic US DVD to be in fullscreen 4:3. *Snow Tracks was re-narrated by Mark Moraghan for the US DVD. *The iTunes UK release does not include the bonus episodes. *This is so far the last US DVD release to reuse episodes from previous releases. GoofsEdit *In the end credits of the US version, Sharon Miller is not given credit as one of the head writers, Christopher Skala is not credited as one of the executive producers and Keith Wickham is not credited for voicing Norman. *On the UK DVD back cover and the US/UK/AUS episode selection menus, "The Frozen Turntable" is misnamed "Frozen Turntable". *Episodes Too Many Fire Engines, Henry's Hiro and The Phantom Express are not Christmas themed episodes despite them being on the UK/Australian DVDs. *On the UK DVD back cover and bonus episodes selection menu, "Too Many Fire Engines" is misnamed "Two Many Fire Engines". For the Australian release the error was fixed on the back cover but not in the bonus episodes selection menu. *On the UK/AUS main menu, the space next to the tree and the left side of the castle are not snowy. *Snow Tracks is not part of the UK/AUS release, but the back cover and title card still show an edited picture of Gordon from the aforementioned episode and the back cover also has a small description of it. *In the Earl's Quiz segment, the Earl says that Toby will have to use his bell to move the cows, but at this moment he has to have a whistle whilst his bell is away for repairs. *The US Netflix version of the DVD does not credit Alan Hescott for writing Snow Tracks or Nitrogen Studios for producing the episode. DVD PacksEdit UKEdit *Festive Favourites . Category:DVDs Category:Thomas and Friends DVDS